Grandmaster Vorpil
Third boss of Shadow Labyrinth in Auchindoun. General information *Level (Normal): 72 Elite *Level (Heroic): ? *Type: Humanoid By his name, it is guessed that he is the Grandmaster of the Shadow Council. A warlock Boss. Abilities u Void Rift: Spawns 4 points that summon Voidwalkers. The Voidwalkers move very slowly and have 2.5k health. Upon reaching Vorpil, they explode dealing about 1.5k damage to the group and healing Vorpil for 4% of his health. Killing/kiting the Voidwalkers must be a group priority. Teleport: Teleports the whole group to him on the pedestal. Then starts to cast Rain of Fire, does about 900/tick. Shadowbolt Volley: does about 1.5k damage to the whole group. Priest Shadow Protection buff helps greatly. Tactics Voidwalkers spawn from four glowing circles on the ground located to his North, South, East, and West. Voidwalkers need to be killed or kited to avoid getting within range of Vorpil or he will heal. After he teleports, everyone but the tank needs to run away from him to avoid the Rain of Fire. Once Vorpil's Rain of Fire spell finishes, it is very important for the tank to move him away from the pedestal to avoid line of sight issues. The voidwalkers will despawn when the boss dies. With a lower DPS group it may be best to just have all DPS on the boss from the start and kite all voidwalkers. You can also assign one ranged dps (mage/hunter/lock) to be the "voidwalker" person until 30% and have them toss in a few instants on the boss whenever they aren't killing one of the adds. At 30% everybody should be doing max DPS to the boss while slowing the extra voidwalkers down as much as possible with CC -- frost nova/traps/totems. It is very easy to get him to 5% and watch his health rise back up to 25% because of the voidwalkers, so your tank needs to be paying attention and keep the boss away from them. * The best way to kill him depends on how good the tank can kite him. Tank must kite him using all the wideness of the long corridor watching out for the voidwalkers. Simply, at the beginning ALL DPS must focus on him. With the time ongoing, the spawning voidwalkers will come MORE AND MORE and when he is about 20% there will be like 15-20 around. So after 50%, all DPS should focus on the voidwalkers BUT THE WARLOCK who MUST keep him dotted all the time while tank is kiting him. His end comes with dots at all. Note: The Void Travelers can no longer be kited. They slowly move towards the Grandmaster regardless of damage and completely ignore players. * My group (Priest, Warrior, Mage, Warlock, and Shaman) found that killing the Void Travelers was too much of a distraction from DPS on the boss - especially after 30%. Too many spawn too fast to be killed while still maintaining DPS. Instead of dealing with the Void Travelers, we pulled the Grandmaster far south and burnt him down as much as possible. When he teleported for the fist time we had the tank drag him south again. There were only 3-4 Void Travelers spaced out along the southern part of the chamber by this time, so the Tank just avoided them - an Earthbind Totem in the area made this fairly simple. With the second teleport, the boss should be below 30% and the Void Travelers have started to spawn very fast and the southern part of the chamber is pretty full, but very few are to the north. The tank drags the boss North past the northern portal and we slow (Frost Nova/Earthbind Totem) or kill any Void Travelers in the area. All out DPS to burn the Grandmaster the rest of the way down followed by alot of vent screaming should finish up the encounter. Thanks to Sacrilage, Xeva, Havocdemon, Aliaine, and Ulzuk from Aerie Peak Server for developing this winning strategy. * Anouther good tactic is to get everyone to DPS and ignore the adds. More oftern than not he is down before more than 6 adds spawn. Due to the adds being on a timer, not health dependant. * Another tactic that seemed to work(Druid, Warrior. Mage, Warlock, Rogue) We kited him north until he ported us back to his starting position, then we kited him south, til he ported back again, back and forth you can let him port you past all of the Void Travelers, only killing 1 or 2. Loot * (Heroic Mode) * * http://www.thottbot.com/beta?i=9937 * * * http://www.thottbot.com/beta?i=12548 * http://www.thottbot.com/beta?i=15110 * http://www.thottbot.com/beta?i=6453 (requires zone-PvP buff) *AmpWoW Map Location, Strategy, and Videos Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Auchindoun